Tino Tonitini Says How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)/Transcript
Here’s the transcript of Tino Tonitini Says How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000). Prologue/Tino Meets Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda (The movie begins) * Narrator: And now, direct from Encino, America's favorite pirate and the hosting all of Tino's Adventures Specials, Patchy the pirate. (The exterior of Patchy's house is shown. The name Patchy appears. Inside, Patchy is wrapping presents) * Patchy: (to the tune of Jingle Bells) Yo ho ho, yo ho ho, yo ho ho ho ho ho. notices he's on airOh! Hi. waves I'm Patchy the Pirate, The host of all the Weekenders Adventures' Specials!! (He notices a long piece of confetti on his hook and tries to shake it off. He pulls on it and whacks himself in the eye, giving him a black eye. He switches his patch over to the other eye) Hey, that's better! (Potty, a puppet bird on strings, flies in) * Potty: (squawk) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! * Patchy: That's right, Potty! It is Christmas. (he limps over to the fireplace) And there ain't nothing better Pur heroes, like a Weekend and Rainbooms Superheroes of Justice Christmas. It sure is a magical time of year. (he blows on his pipe, and bubbles emerge) Why, Tino's friend SpongeBob is gearing up for Santa Claus right now! (He picks up a picture of SpongeBob. Cuts to SpongeBob, holding a remote) * SpongeBob: I sure am! (He presses a button on the remote. A large chimney rises from the ground next to his house, and a gigantic funnel pops out of it with the words Welcome Santa in neon letters) I'm ready! * Patchy: (Laughs) Not bad for a creature with no vertebrae. (he puts down SpongeBob's picture) And I'm sure our pal Patrick is doing his share of the decorating. (He picks up a picture of Patrick. Cuts to Patrick standing by his house with a dopey smile on his face. Zooms out to reveal a single Christmas ball hanging from the antenna on top of his rock. It snaps off and hits the ground, and Patrick does as well. Now, Patchy is mixing cookie dough) I too am also preparing for Christmas. (he lifts up the mixer) Hmm, unbaked cookie dough! (he takes a lick) Mmm... * Potty: (squawk) Potty want cookie dough! (he flies over, squawking) Cookie! (Patchy ducks) * Patchy: Potty! No! (Potty flies back and forth) * Potty: Cookie! (squawk) * Patchy: Get out of here! * Potty: Cookie! * Patchy: Potty! * Potty: (squawk) Give us a lick! * Patchy: Back off, you flying freak! (Potty flies on the counter) * Potty: (squawk) Clarify please. * Patchy: (the cookies are shaped like SpongeBob and Patrick) This here cookie dough is for the children, not for pesky parrots. (Cuts to Hans reaching over and ringing a bell. Patchy looks out the window) What's that? Three bells! Well, we all know what three bells means! * Children: (off-screen) Free ice cream! * Patchy: (Laughs) No, you silly livers! (sternly) No! * Potty: (squawk) Man overboard? (Patchy walks over to a desk) * Patchy: You, I'm ignoring. (he sits down) No, it means it's time to open fan letters! (Potty flies over with a letter in his beak) * Potty: (squawk) Here you go! (Patchy tugs at it) * Patchy: Thank you, Potty. (Potty is not letting go) Yeah. Okay Potty, thank you! (Potty squawks, still not letting go) Come on, give it, you birdbrain! (Potty squawks some more) Quiet, infernal bird! (He uses his hook, now with a pair of scissors on the end, to snip Potty's rope. Potty squawks and falls to the ground. Patchy nods) Hmm. (he sits back down) This letter comes to us from... * Fish Head: (as voiceover) Name and address withheld! (Patchy tears the envelope open, pieces of it flying all over. He pulls up his eye patch and replaces it with a pair of reading glasses with one eye covered up) * Patchy: And he writes, "Dear Tino Tonitini, I am two years old, and I was wondering that, how does Tino and his friends first met Timmy and his fairies? Sincerely yours..." * Fish Head: (as voiceover) Name and address withheld! (Patchy gets up and takes off his glasses. Now his eye patch is back on) * Patchy: A very good question. But you know he never met Timmy Turner and his fairies named Cosmo and Wanda before. * Potty: (squawk) He didn't? * Patchy: No sir, my fine feathered little neck pain. (He pulls down Potty's strings. Potty, as well as his puppeteer, falls to the ground. Patchy hangs a homemade SpongeBob ornament on a Christmas tree. Zooms out, showing the entire tree, which is decorated with many similar SpongeBob, as well as ornaments featuring Patrick and Squidward, and a few gift boxes) There was a time when Tino did met Timmy and his fairies. (he snaps his fingers) Hey! Who wants to hear the story of Tino and his friends meets them when they first met Grinch and Cindy Lou Who?! (Cuts to Potty, who looks very drowsy and with bloodshot eyes) * Potty: (squawk) * Patchy: Potty?! (He sees an empty bowl of cookie dough, accompained by a foghorn noise) You ate all me cookie dough! * Potty: (His whole lower half of his body, along with his strings, fall off, leaving only his head) Squ-ouch! * Patchy: (Shrugs) Oh well! On with the show! (One day at Bahai Bay, Tino and his friends are getting things ready for Christmas) * Tino Tonitini: (breaking the fourth wall) Tino here. Today, it’s that time of the year. That’s right, it’s Christmas. And this year, our new team members are gonna join with us for Christmas. It's only a guess, but you know I'm right, don't ya? * Nella: Thanks for inviting us for Christmas guys. * Carver Descartes: After what you done for us, you guys deserve it. Now it's time to relax from the villains we've faced. * Lor McQuarrie: That's right. First we've faced the recess hating loonatic, a hunter who is obessed with Belle, a business man who want to tear down Arnold's neighborhood, an evil pony who want to rule Equestria, a mencenary who want to take the crystal away from a lost city etc., etc. * Trinket: We're finally gonna take a break from those days. * Clod: Oh boy, oh boy, boy! I'm so excited! * Garrett: We know. I'm looking forward to Christmas. The presents, the carols, and the Christmas tree. * Tish Katsufrakis: Well come on, everyone. Let's get this Christmas started! (Then, Tino's mother comes in) * Miss. Tonitini: Hey, Tino. * Tino Tonitini: Yes Mom. * Miss. Tonitini: You got a called from some guy named Yen Sid? * Carver Descares: Yen Sid? * Tish Katsufrakis: I wonder what he wants? * Lor McQuarrie: I don't know, but we should see what's up. * Nella: Wait, Now? But what about our Christmas here at Bahai Bay? * Tino Tonitini: Well I'm afraid, we'll have to spend our Christmas in a different place. * Lor McQuarrie: Well we better get to Yen Sid's Tower on the double. (At Yen Sid's tower) * Yen Sid: Tino, friends. It's good to see you again. * Tino Tonitini: Yeah, it's been a long time, Master Yen Sid. * Yen Sid: So, you are Nella. Tino told me so much about you. * Nella: That's me. The princess knight. * Yen Sid: Yes..I'd noticed. * Garrett: So why did you call us here, Yen Sid? * Carver Descartes: Yeah, what is this about? * Yen Sid: The reason I call you all, it's because you have a perilous journey ahead of you. And you must be well prepared. * Clod: You saying that... we have to go another quest, on Christmas? * Tish Katsufrakis: But we suppose to spend the first Christmas with our new team members at Bahai Bay. * Yen Sid: Yes. I know. However, I did summon some great heroes to help you on this quest. * Trinket: Really? * Yen Sid: Yes... And these kind of heroes who have knew Pooh for a long time. * Tino Tonitini: Let me guess, they are three people. * Yen Sid: Yes.... That's right. A kid and who has fairies. * Trinket: Who would they be? * ???: That would be us, of course. * Tino Tonitini: Huh? Who said that? (A kid with fairies appeared) * Carver Descartes: Who are you kid? * Yen Sid: This is Timmy Turner. And that's Cosmo and Wanda. * Tino Tonitini: Nice. * Wanda: Nice to meet you. * Princess Nella: Wow! Real fairies. * Tish Katsufrakis: Yeah, I can't believe it! * Trinket: So amazing! * - WhoVille/Introducing the Grinch * Narrator: Inside a snowflake, like the one on your sleeve there happened a story you must see to believe. Way up in the mountains, in the high range of Pontoos lay the small town of Whoville: The home of the Whos. Ask any Who, And they'll have this to say: "There is no place like Whoville around Christmas Day." Every window was flocked, every lamppost was dressed and the Whoville band marched in their Christmasy best. Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Arbor Day was fine, and Easter was pleasant and every Saint Fizzin's day, they ate a Fizz pheasant. But every Who knew, from their twelve toes to their snout they loved Christmas the most, without a single Who doubt. Farfingle's welcomes you! Thank you. Merry Christmas! Thank you for shopping Farfingle's! * Father: We got a snoozlephone for your brother Drew and a snoozlephone for your brother Stu, a muncle for your uncle a fant for your aunt and a fandpa for your cousin Leon. So, we just need.... Cindy? Sale on Aisle 3! Cindy Lou! Merry Christmas. Hello, Myrna. Merry Christmas, Fred. Excuse me. Cindy Lou? Honey? * Cindy: Dad? * Father: Yeah? * Cindy: Doesn't this seem like a bit much? * Father: This is what Christmas is all about! Can't you feel it? * Cindy: (shakes her head no) Merry Christmas! Thank you for shopping Farfingle's. Wait a second! Your change! Another minute closer to Christmas! And, for the next five minutes only, 99 percent off! * Narrator: Yes, every Who down in Whoville liked Christmas a lot, but the Grinch, who lived just north of Whoville- did not. Tino and his friends meet Cindy Lou Who/That night History of the Grinch ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Grinch brings Christmas back/Whovile feast - - - - - Ending Patchy: Dee dee, dee dee dee dee. (in Sponge's voice) Ahoy, Patrick! It's Christmas Island! (in Pat's voice) ''Presents, ahoy! (''in Sponge's voice) Hooray! (he starts making storm sound effects) Oh, a storm! (in Pat's voice) Yay! I mean yikes! (he makes more sound effects and begins speaking in his own voice) Oh, we're going down! (He keeps making noises. Zoom out to show the boat is on Patchy's head) Trim the sails! Hoist the yardarms! Turn on the Weather Channel! (he screams) Man on Set: (off-screen) Patchy! Patchy: Oh, hi kids. Boy, that Tino Tonitini makes me as jolly as a roger. Well, I hope you enjoyed Tino's Christmas adventure. And I hope your Christmas is better than sunken treasure. (He takes the boat off his head. Potty flies out, and there is a nest was under him, and in it are a few eggs wrapped in bows. Patchy picks one up) Aw... Potty left me a little Christmas present. (He laughs. Then he goes over to the mistletoe) Arr, ye old mistletoe. And you know what that means. (he sprays breath freshener in his mouth) ''Ah, time for somebody to kiss Patchy the Pirate! (''he makes kissing noises) ''Come on, who's it gonna be? Come on! Kiss the captain! (''He laughs. Potty flies over and squawks. Patchy screams) Potty: Give us a kiss! (Patchy goes to avoid him) Patchy: No! No, not you! (Potty keeps flying around squawking) No, not you Potty! Get out of here! No, Potty! I don't wanna kiss you! No, we talked about this! Potty! No! Potty: Kissy, kissy! Narrator: Well, it looks like Patchy's pretty busy at the moment, so I'll say it for him. Good night, and Happy Holidays. (The words "Happy Holidays" are spelled out on screen)Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes